


Draco's Desire

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mirror of Erised, Room of Requirement, Sad Draco Malfoy, kind of, no comfort tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco finds the Mirror of Erised. Harry finds Draco crying in front of the Mirror of Erised.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Draco's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not an original idea but I wanted to write about this anyway. I wrote this while listening to ‘i love you’ by Billie Eilish and I would recommend doing the same if you want your heart to break a little bit more.

It had taken him a while to adapt the route he needed to take for finding the Vanishing Cabinet he needed to fix, but meanwhile he explored the room, he had found really interesting objects.

Draco, so far, had found a self-refilling cup, some earring with a note explaining they helped to listen within a radius double than the person using them could normally listen to (he obviously hadn’t try them since he couldn't wear earrings), some sticky boots like the ones in that joke shop of the Weasel twins - actually the room was filled with many of their products - among many other things Draco didn’t dare to grab. Who knows if they had been jinxed. But this was something new.

He was standing in front of a huge and tall arched-shaped _thing_ covered by some dusty blankets.

He usually quickly looked around the room after his attempts on fixing the cabinet, just so he could get distracted about his constant feeling of stress.

He was astounded at the thought that he had never seen this thing before, considering it was so big and so noticeable.

He was unsure whether he should, or should not pull the blankets. He had to admit his curiosity to know what was under them was really big, but he was also afraid it might be something that could perhaps attack him.

Technically nothing _should_ attack him, he was at Hogwarts, the “safest” place in the world.

With this argument, he convinced himself. He grabbed the blankets with one hand and his wand with the other. He quickly pointed his wand towards the arch at the same time pulling the sheets. He let a short high-pitched scream instinctively closing his eyes but seconds later realizing that was really stupid he abruptly opened them again looking at… his reflection?

A mirror? That was all? It surely couldn’t be _just_ that. 

Suddenly, a reflection of his father appeared in the mirror at his back and he quickly turned to look back but his father was not there.

“Father?” he whispered.

His father smiled kindly at him. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Father was in… Azkaban. 

“Who are you? Show yourself as you are!” he ordered, looking around the room and pointing his wand everywhere he looked at.

The man in the mirror (who Draco was convinced was not his father but just someone else looking like him) gave him a kind smile again and placed his left hand on Draco’s right shoulder in the reflection, but he didn’t feel any touch.

‘Father’ looked… normal. As if he hadn’t spent the last few months in the worst prison in the world. He was wearing his usual black robes, his cane on his right hand, and his long hair as silver and clean as always.

A few seconds later, his mother appeared at Father’s side, at his back. 

“Mother?” he asked confused. She looked… happy? How? She had looked so worried after the Dark Lord had set him his mission and now she was looking… happy?

She also gave him a kind smile and placed her right hand on Draco’s left shoulder. They all looked so… happy.

Draco’s eyes began to burn, and his sight became blurry. He turned to look away, and quickly and roughly cleaned his eyes.

He thought Father was going to scold him for crying, but he didn't hear even a word. 

When he turned to look back again at his reflection, his parents were still looking at him gleefully. Mother gave him a look trying to transmit that she comprehended him (at least that’s what it looked like to him), meanwhile Father gave him a proud look… a _proud_ look.

Father was proud of him… But this was not Father, was it?

His father was in Azkaban and his mother was miles away, probably crying in her room, just like she had spent all summer. 

She pretended that everything was fine and she always gave him kind smiles, but he could see right through all that. Her eyes were constantly puffy or red or both and she might not have realized it, but Draco had heard her a couple of times sobbing in her room. He didn’t even imagine how his father must be looking at this precise moment.

An involuntary whimper left his mouth and just then he realized tears were running down his flushed cheeks. He felt a huge pressure on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. He took a big mouthful of air, trying to recover his normal breathing path, and placed his hand on his chest. With his other hand, he covered his mouth trying to stifle his sobs unsuccessfully.

His legs started to tremble and he didn't know for how long he could keep standing up. He roughly cleaned his wet face and covered the mirror again with the blankets and quickly made his way to the exit of the room.

The next day he returned to try to fix the Vanishing Cabinet again, but after attempting he uncovered the mirror again, finding his parents with gleeful and prideful eyes looking at him, again. 

He does the same thing the day after that, and the day after that one as well, and the rest of the week.

The seventh day, he doesn’t bring Goyle or Crabbe with him, probably not the safest idea he had had, but he has come most of the past week _just_ for the mirror. It’s rare to see Father smiling, it’s even rarer to see him smiling _proudly_ at _him_. He didn’t stop crying any of the times he saw his parents.

He was precisely crying that exact moment, seated on the floor hugging his legs. Nobody could see him so what was the point of hiding it? If he did, he was probably going to get another panic attack like the ones he got when he had to stop himself from crying because Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini were in the room (which just ended in him having to go to one of the bathrooms outside of the dungeons so nobody could listen to him almost dying from not being able to breathe properly).

It was getting hard for him to breathe between his hard sobs, but between his blurry sight, he saw the image of his parents slowly fading. He crawled towards the mirror and began to push it with his hands, but nothing happened, the image of his parents was gone, but another figure appeared behind him.

“Potter!” he said in surprise, turning around, a terrible idea since he must be looking pathetic, puffy red eyes, his cheeks red and flushed. He whipped his face as quickly as he could and got his wand out of his robes pointing it at Potter.

“What do you see? In the mirror,” Potter asked him calmly, he hadn’t taken his wand out to at least protect himself, which made Draco’s hand shake in doubt.

“What?” he asked, confused. “What does it do? What is it supposed to show you?” He didn’t lower his wand but his hand was shaking more than ever.

“I show not your face but your heart’s desire,” he said as he pointed at the inscription on the top of the mirror, making Draco grab his wand tighter.

“What did you- Have you-”

“My parents. I see my parents,” the brunette answered before he could even formulate the question. “What do you see that makes you cry?”

“That’s none of your business,” Draco replied coldly.

“I thought Dumbledore had taken it away,” Potter murmured more for himself. “How long have you been coming here? To the mirror,” he asked.

“A week,” Draco replied hesitantly.

“You shouldn’t. It’s not healthy. Especially if whatever you are seen makes you so… sad,” he said walking towards Draco, making him hold his wand higher. “I told you what I see… ”

“Yes, but everyone knows that your parents are dead, it’s not that big of a thing if you see them as your ‘heart’s desire’. You know nothing about me or my family.” Draco’s voice began to shake and he felt a painful knot in his throat but he was not going to cry. Not in front of Potter.

“So you see your parents?” Harry asked, walking closer towards him.

“Don’t come any closer Potter, or I’ll hex you!” he warned.

“If you had wanted to, you’d done it by now.” He stretched out his arm, grabbing Draco’s, he let him. The brunette lowered Draco’s arm and Draco’s whole body began to shake now.

“ _Don’t_ touch me.”

“Release your arm from my grip, then. I’m not holding you tight and you know it,” he whispered because they were closer now. Draco’s breath became irregular. “What do you see, _Draco_?” he whispered softly, pulling Draco closer towards him with the grip on his arm.

He bit his lower lip avoiding a sob to escape his mouth, his sight began to blur again. He had promised he was not going to cry in front of _anyone_ , how could he cry in front of _Potter_? He looked away as his face turned red.

He _really_ tried to hold his tears, but he knew he failed when he felt the first trace of hot and wet drops running down his cheeks, who were previously covered with dried tears.

A hand cupped his jawline and he felt a thumb wiping his cheeks. He turned to look up and he met bright green eyes penetrating his grey ones.

“You’re not bad, Draco. It’s not too late, we can protect you, we can help you. _I_ can help you.” Draco didn’t answer, his whole body shivered.

He collapsed to the front, his legs not being able to support him anymore. Harry’s hands grabbed him by the waist before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. One of Harry’s hands grabbed his head, running his fingers through his messy silver hair.

He tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth. If seeing his parents in the mirror was ‘not healthy’ hugging Harry Potter was most definitely _dangerous_. He hated him so much because he made him… _feel_. He didn’t want to feel _that_ way towards him, it was hurtful because Harry could never feel the same.

At the end of the day, he was Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the boy who saw some ‘good’ in Draco, even though there was none. Harry was just trying to help him because that’s how he is, because either way he was dating the Weasley girl.

He took his face out of Harry’s neck and turned to look up at him, making Harry grab his waist instead of wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He grabbed Harry’s head by the sides, he got closer to him and closed the space between them. 

Their lips smashed together, at first, Draco noticed Harry’s confusion, but to his surprise, he started to move his lips in unison with his. Their lips were wet and the kiss was salty because of Draco’s tears.

When they split apart Draco saw straight into Harry’s green eyes. “My parents and I being happy, that’s what I see,” he whispered. Harry made a surprised expression. With a knot on his throat, he painfully whispered, “I love you,” caressing Harry’s left cheek. He directed his hand with his wand towards Harry, pointing at the back of his head, a tear ran down his cheek before he whispered, “Obdormiscere.” Harry’s eyes slowly closed and Draco grabbed him from the back as he fell asleep. 

He laid him down on the floor carefully, pointing his wand again towards him, “Obliviate,” he whispered again. Draco kneeled down at Harry’s side. He cupped Harry’s cheek with one of his hands, “But you don’t love me back.” He left a kiss on Harry’s forehead, exactly on his scar, and stood up.

He covered the mirror with the blankets for what he promised was going to be the last time and walked out of the room making his way to the bathrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587), [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933),


End file.
